


That's Girl Talk

by MissIzzy



Series: Playing Games With the Girls [4]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Community: x_men100, Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-15
Updated: 2003-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-12 15:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissIzzy/pseuds/MissIzzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't the movie that bothered him, but the conversation afterwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's Girl Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an x_men100 challenge to use one or more of a list of sentences in a drabble. In this case, the sentence used is "It wasn't the movie that bothered him, but the conversation afterwards." At the time I had just seen the movie L'Auberge Espagnole, so thought they might be watching that, but it can really be any movie with a cavalier attitude towards cheating.

It wasn't the movie that bothered him, but the conversation afterwards.

When Kitty took the DVD out of the computer, she sighed, "What a cavalier attitude towards cheating! I'd never do that. What about you two?"

"Well," said Rogue, "it's sorta a non-issue for me. Ah can't-"

"Bullshit!" Jubilee interrupted. "There's plenty of ways get dirty through clothes. Plus there's always sheets. You could do someone if you really wanted to."

Rogue blushed. "Hadn't thought of that."

Logan hadn't thought of that either. Now he had a few ideas. Maybe all this time with the girls was good for something?


End file.
